


Rescue

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Eggsy used to dream of being rescued. Now he knows it's too late.





	Rescue

Imagination was escape when Eggsy was a child. When his father died and his world crumbled and his mum retreated further and further into herself, into grief, Eggsy would lie awake and _imagine_ what rescue would feel like. 

It would be, he decided, exactly like the movies. His father would come walking in one day as if the strange man with the medal had never happened and his mum would be alright again and things would go back to normal. 

The script changed as soon as Dean walked into the picture. It truly began to sink in that Lee wasn’t coming back. Even if he did, it wouldn’t be to the same family that he left. So Eggsy wrote himself into role of rescuer. 

Gangly, long-limbed teenager standing up to brawn, colored with bruises that he didn’t bother hiding. No one asked about them anyway. 

Eggsy is older now, but still the same. Still pretending he could ever be his father, pretending he could live up to his own fantasy of putting his family back together. He hears Dean call from the other room, and his eyes dim. Things have never been more broken. 

-

There’s a man in a suit and he’s just taken out a pub full of gits without even batting an eye. Oh, and he claims to know Lee Unwin. Apparently, there was more to Eggsy’s father than he first realized. 

Resentment flashes through Egssy briefly, and he hates himself for it. The thought beats a tattoo on the inside of his skull as Harry strolls through the doors. ‘If my father was like _that_ ,’ he thinks, ‘how come he couldn’t make it back to us?’ 

-

Eggsy watches from a computer screen as he receives his answer. Sometimes, there is no way to make it back. 

His heart seizes in his chest, breaking in time with a single shot. Grief rips its way through his throat in a mad yell as he sits powerless to save the man he’s come to love. 

He slams the laptop shut, throwing himself back in his chair. 

‘Stupid,’ he thinks. Stupid to ever consider himself rescuer. Stupid to think he could ever be his father. 

Lee wasn’t useless. Lee had saved Harry. Lee had saved Harry, and he haven’t even loved him. 

And all Eggsy can do is sit back and stare numbly at the walls.


End file.
